Changeling and Human misadventures
by Theshadow34
Summary: Three Changelings and a human goes on a absurd journey that brings them to crucify others and other crazy stuff. -I'm not making fun of crucifixion in general so anyone offended can go take a dump- -Human and Changelings accepted by society-
1. Chapter 1

**Human and Changeling misadventures**

**Hey all! I was tempted to make a joke series where a human and three changelings end up in ridiculous situations and their journeys bring them all around Equestria. So lean back and enjoy if you find it funny at all. It's a series of small stories.**

**Crucify the cake eaters!**

We are currently at the sugar cube corner. The human John is attempting to haggle with the Cakes.

"I'll have that one but I will not pay a bit over five bits." John firmly said.

"Sir, that cake cost fifty bits." Mr. Cake said while gazing at John.

"Alright, ten bits!" John blurted.

"What?" Mr. Cake was confused.

"…A hundred bits!" John had a firm gaze.

"Sir, it's twice what it costs." Mr. Cake was worried about the sanity of John.

"…Eleven bits." John said.

"He…he doesn't know how to haggle." The unicorn Changeling said before paying for the cake.

They then walked over to their two friends that were well suited on their butts.

"Perhaps it would be better if I were to haggle?" UniChange said with an innocent smile.

"I was this close to bring him down in price." John put the cake on the table "But then UniChange here comes and spoils the act."

"Hey could we not dig into this delicious cake instead of arguing?" An earth pony Changeling asked.

"Shut up, Mud!" John said.

Mud then slid back into his comfortable seat.

"Hey, leave Mud out of it." A Pegasus Changeling said.

"Shut up, Featherface!" UniChange said.

Featherface did the same thing as Mud.

John and UniChange argued a lot while a quite grand crowd gathered around and a few started bets on whether or not a fight would occur. In the meantime Mud and Featherface had begun to munch the cake, leaving nothing but a single slice.

"Mud, let those two fight over the last piece." Featherface burped "Want to go mess with Twilight library?"

"You bet!" Mud burped.

Mud and Featherface then disappeared while John and Taurus (UniChange) was still arguing before noticing the last slice.

"Have they just…" John looked at last piece.

"…Yup." Taurus licked his mouth.

"Crucify them!" John shouted before blasting off with Taurus, hot in his heels.

A certain pink pony then snatched the last piece while paying no mind of why somepony would leave a perfect cake.

**This is the first story of their misadventures. Don't worry if the story doesn't follow up on each other, for example the next story will probably have no evidence of the crucifixion of Mud and Featherface.**

**Tell me if this series shall continue or be banished to the deepest pits of Tartarus. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Canterlot VS A love struck Mud, a homesick Featherface, a raging Taurus and John (fleeing from Taurus)**

The train to Canterlot was slowly to a stop. When it stopped, and the passengers poured out, a human with a cake in his hands was fleeing from the train with an ill-tempered Taurus, hot in his heels.

"I curse you John!" Taurus shouted "That's my cake!"

"You could just have stopped teasing me." John held onto the cake as if it were life threating to let go.

Taurus followed John straight into the crowd that surprisingly hid John pretty well. Featherface and Mud had followed them.

"At this rate, we won't find them." Featherface was worried.

"You can relax and then I could look for them." Mud said.

Featherface nodded and trotted off while Mud dived headfirst into the crowd. Mud walked amongst the snobbish nobles before seeing John flee from Taurus. Mud shook his head and ran after them.

In the meantime, Featherface was also escaping from a pony but not a flaring going to kill you pony, it was more of a love the hay out of you. He was hiding from Fluttershy who was convinced that Featherface was a filly.

"Feather, where are you?" Fluttershy called out.

John, who shaken off Taurus for a moment, approached Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, have you seen Featherface around here. I can't seem to him." John panted.

"No, I haven't seen **her**." Fluttershy said "I'm looking for **her** myself."

"There you are John!" Mud trotted up to John "Where is the cake?"

"I'm surprised that I shook off Taurus." John said "Especially since I ate the cake."

"You blasted son of Discord!" Taurus shouted "I am going to use your ribcage as a hat rack, John!"

"Mud, have you seen Featherface?" John whispered.

"No, I haven't seen him since I told him to entertain himself while I went after you and Taurus." Mud said.

"Feather is an adorable **filly**!" Fluttershy firmly said.

"She is pretty sure that Featherface is her daughter." Mud whispered to John.

"It actually reminds me of a fan fiction, I recently read." John replied.

Something then caught Mud's attention.

"I'll…I'll see you later, John." Mud stammered before trotting off

In the meantime, Taurus was on the lookout for John but instead saw Featherface being bullied. Taurus trotted over to his friend that was on the verge to cry.

"Hey, leave Featherface out of whatever you got going on!" Taurus said.

A blond haired unicorn gazed at Taurus.

"What will you do if I don't leave **her** out of it?" the unicorn had an annoying smile.

"Then I will…" Taurus was cut off.

"You can't harm me!" the unicorn said the same annoying smile "I'm princess Celestia's nephew."

Suddenly Featherface ran away towards John and Fluttershy and threw himself into the embrace from Fluttershy.

"I want to go home, mommy." Featherface said, while Fluttershy was stroking his head.

"We'll go the moment Taurus have ripped the skin of Blondie and after we have found Mud." John said.

"Mud is over and flirting with a beautiful unicorn." Taurus returned, calmed down.

After some persuasion and the use of a crowbar, the group boarded the train.

"She was so dreamy!" Mud was completely lost in thought.

"Why aren't you mad at me anymore, Taurus?" John asked.

"…Therapy." Taurus said before closing his eyes.

The only awake person in the train car was John.

"Man, Canterlot aren't ready for us yet." John also closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**No brakes on the love train**

John was casually walking through Ponyville until Featherface almost plowed him down.

"What the shish kebab?" John barely dodged Featherface.

"John, Mud has gone bonkers!" Featherface panted.

"What wrong with him?" John asked.

"Remember his little flirting act?" Featherface asked "Because it worked and now they are on a date"

"I don't exactly see the problem, Feather." John raised an eyebrow.

"Just…come." Feather said before, violently, dragging John with him.

After a while, they arrived at Sugarcube Corner. Feather released John.

"Despite your small size, you have the strength of ten earth ponies, six wasps and one badger." John said.

Feather didn't ask but instead grabbed ahold of John.

[Inside Sugarcube Corner]

Mud was sitting at a table with a beautiful white unicorn with a dark blue mane. In the back sat Twilight and Rarity discussing human eating habits, including their disgust for meat but all that was interrupted when John came barging in through a window. Everypony present skyrocketed in shock and Mud quickly rushed over to John.

"John, what are going on?" Mud asked.

John got up on feet, still wobbly.

"Never underestimate Feather." John said before falling on the floor again "And he said you're insane."

"I said bonkers, not insane!" Feather barged in, startling everypony.

And following him, was Taurus smiling.

"What are you smirking at?" Mud asked.

"I got to see John being thrown through a window." Taurus laughed "Bucking priceless."

Taurus and Feather pulled John over to a table and settled down, with a clear view of Mud and his date.

"What is her name?" John asked, still dazed after facial confrontation with a window.

"I think it was Starlight." Feather said.

"Why are we spying them?" Taurus asked.

"I'm worried for Mud." Feather said "They only met yesterday."

"Frankly, I'm more worried why they haven't raised question pertaining Blondie." John said.

Mud then went to get a milkshake for his "sweetheart" when he calls her "smoobie". They ping pong it back and forth until John smacked his hand unto the table.

"Okay smoobies, we get it already." John said "Now move along with bucking so we all can go home mentally scarred."

Upon the mention of bucking, the entire Sugarcube Corner got their sweets in the wrong throat. Immediately after recovering over the instant choke, they began to laugh and Starlight giggled while Mud sudden became red in his face. Mud came over to John.

"Why do you have to do this, John?" Mud asked.

"Because of I want to see if she can handle the insanity, you call your friends." John said "If she isn't ready for the combined might of Feather, Taurus and John, then she won't be yours."

"Are you really doing this for me?" Mud looked like he's about to cry.

"Yes, Mud." Taurus said "We're doing this for you."

"Yeah, that is totally the reason." Feather said, with a poorly executed poker face.

"I bucking love you guys!" Mud had tears forming in his eyes "Group hug!"

John, Taurus, Feather and Mud embraced each other and after their rather awkward hug, John invited Starlight to join in a group hug and she complied. After another awkward hug, Pinkie threw a massive party for Mud and Starlight because they became a couple.

After the party and the use of wheelbarrows, John, Taurus, Feather, Mud and Starlight were alone.

"Let me give you a giant congratulation." John said.

"Aren't you mad?" Mud asked "Having a fillyfriend probably means I can't spend as much time with you."

"You can spend as much time you want with them." Starlight spoke up "For judging John, Taurus, Feather and you have so much fun together at the party, have led me to the conclusion of I want in."

"You want to be a part of our insanity?" Taurus cocked an eyebrow.

"I won't complain." Feather shrugged.

"It will definitely be fun if you could join us in our shenanigans." John said.

Starlight nodded and they engaged in another awkward hug.

**Now the group escalates to five members and also Mud got his special somepony.**

**John: I did it!**

**What are you doing here?**

**Taurus: Holy Moon! It worked!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
